


Nightly Drinks With An Old Friend

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-05
Updated: 2002-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Nightly Drinks With An Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Disclaimer: WW Characters are not mine. Tabitha is and so is Colin. 

Archive: Anywhere.

~*~*~

Ever since we've been back in D.C., the computer room has been my home inside of a home. I've been in there, typing, deleting and then starting over, trying to sort through my thoughts and getting them onto paper.

I'm not sure what John and Colin make of all of this. My not being around, waiting for them when they get home. And as I sit back and close my eyes to get them off of the white screen, I hear the doorbell ring and someone answer it.

A knock on the wooden door and someone lightly says, "Mrs. Hoynes, you have a visitor."

Me? Have a visitor? Being that that rarely happens, I quickly save what I have, get off and then go through the halls to the front foyer to squint my eyes at the man who is standing there on the tiled floor, admiring the paintings that I have put on the walls. He fingers the table that has flowers set upon it and then turns towards me as I make a noise.

"Josh!" I cry out. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Wondering if you had time to go out for a drink," he tells me. "That is, if you don't mind being seen with me."

Getting over my shock quickly, I shake my head. Going up the stairs, I tell him, "Just give me a minute."

Going through my closet, I pull out a black skirt and a red button down shirt to go with some black knee length boots. As I was finishing putting on my make-up, I stare at my reflection and scrunch up my forehead in wonder. 'Go out for some drinks? With me? Why on earth...' I think to myself. But shrugging, I go to Colin's room and open the door lightly.

"Baby?" I say softly.

"Mom!" He cries and turns to see me. "Why are you all dressed up?"

"Would it be all right if I went out for some drinks with an old...friend." I'm not sure how that sounds, but by the look on his face, I see that he doesn't hear my reluctance.

"Yeah!" He tells me happily. "Go, have some fun. I have some homework, but Dad promised that when he gets home, he'd help with my math and then we're going to play some ball."

Smiling with ease, I nod. "Okay. Give me a kiss and then I'll be off." Holding up a finger, I say sternly, "But, if anything should happen, I want you to call my cell phone immediately."

Rolling his eyes, Colin nods and says, "I *know*. Have fun, get drunk." Then he pauses. "Kidding."

Kissing him back, I laugh. "Right and behave."

Walking down the stairs, I grab my coat and follow Josh out the door. He opens the door for me and I get in. As soon as he does, I groan, "You still have this thing?"

"Of course," he laughs.

For the remainder of the ride, we're both quiet. What are we really suppoused to talk about, anyway? The weather? I hate that. So, we don't talk at all and it's comforting. The music plays softly on the station he was listening to before.

Finally, he pulls up to a pub that seems farther back than the rest. Getting out, I pull on my long coat and follow him inside. As we walk to a booth, he looks at me as I look around and smiles. "No Press, promise," Josh tells me.

Shaking my head, I slip in the booth and put my purse next to me on the beaten looking leather. "Nice," I tell him.

"Thought you'd like it," he smiled.

A waitress comes to our table and takes our order. Her leaving puts a blanket of silence between Josh and I and suddenly I'm panicking. What am I supposed to do? say? So we sit there, again, in silence until the drinks come and Josh smiles at me and starts, "Thanks for coming."

"No problem. I'm just wondering why you asked me to," I tell him and take a sip of my vodka, which brings back memories of long ago.

"I heard that you were thinking of going back into the business," he goes. "And how I wanted to congratulate you." And with that, he raises his glass with a grin and a wink and talks a drink, which I proceed to do the same.

But I'm still lost. "Congratulate me?" I wonder. "Why would you possibly want to do that?"

"Your getting yourself out of that mold that they...we created for you," Josh reply's. "You're starting to find you place, and that enough calls for a celebration."

"A two person celebration at that," I say with a smile.

"Ah, the best kind, more alchol," he in turn says with a sly grin. "You don't think John would get jealous, do you?"

I think about that for a moment. "I don't think of John as the jealous type, so no."

"Good," he nods. Putting up a finger, he tells our waitress to bring another round.

Putting down to new full glasses, Josh, with gleam in his eye, says, "To you Tabi, may you find your own success." Clinking glasses, I can't help to smile.

~*~*~

Longer than most, I know. But I hope you liked.

Dani Beth

  

The End 

  


End file.
